


untitled

by jiho



Series: VIXX drabbles [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is the new intern at the daycare Hakyeon works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leo and N (or any other VIXX members) in a daycare!au  
> For and prompted by Prescilla.  
> Written for AU Summer (drabble game on tumblr).
> 
> Apparently VIXX with kids needs a warning, so beware, Taekwoon's playing with kids. Hakyeon too.

When Hakyeon had met Taekwoon for the first time, he had seemed like a very quiet and introvert man. Shy, too, he would say. Not the ideal type for the job as an intern at a day care, and he had asked himself (and almost his boss too) why he had been accepted for the job.

Hakyeon could really need the extra pair of hands; it’s not easy to be in charge of a rather large group of kids when some of the others at the day care (Wonshik) decide to nap with the only obedient child or disappear for hours (Jaehwan) after tricking some of the kids to play hide and seek only for them to give up a couple of minutes later.

Hakyeon had tried to talk to Taekwoon again on the second day, asked him what he thought of the day care and the kids, but he had been withdrawn then too, giving him a short reply before returning to drinking his coffee, looking elsewhere.

The kids though, the boys especially, like him. A lot. Even if his nearly constant frown might be a bit intimidating, his big body seems to intrigue the curious children. They cling on him (literally), asking him why and how he has such a giant body and muscles. Taekwoon gives them a shy smile in return, telling them to eat and drink healthily. The boys nods, mouths agape.

Hakyeon laughs at the table beside them, playing cards with some of the other kids. The boy hanging on Taekwoon’s arm turns his attention to him and asks if Hakyeon eats “bad food" because he’s so thin.

He acts offended, exclaiming that he’s plenty strong even if he doesn’t look like it, but is quick to return to his game when they want to climb his body as well. They point at him then, calling him a liar and Hakyeon continues to fight for his pride, but even Taekwoon is laughing now, and really, it’s no wonder the kids like him so much.

Taekwoon turns out to be a surprisingly capable intern.  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~i really want to continue something in this au orz~~


End file.
